Heaven Can Wait
by StarkBlack
Summary: Set in the Memories universe. Sanji awakes to a beautiful morning and a beautiful gift.


This started out as a drabble… and then it wasn't. I think the definition of a 'drabble' is that it's under 500 words. So… not sure what this is. A short? A mini one-shot? Well, whatever it is, I hope you like it. I needed to write something short and sweet to clear my head a little.

And yes, this is part of the Memories universe. Enjoy! xD

**Heaven Can Wait**

Sanji swam up from the deep blue ocean of sleep. He tread water in his head until he started to feel the warm brush of cotton from the bed sheets against his bare skin. He turned slowly, rolling to his side. He slid his arm underneath the pillow and nuzzled into the cool softness. He breathed in deeply, smelling the barest hint of Zoro's shampoo in the fabric.

His lip throbbed as he yawned, and the pain brought back the events of the night before. Sweaty, tanned skin and flexing, trembling muscle flashed behind his eyelids with sharp clarity. The cook smiled against the pillow and shifted to feel the burn of deep scratches etched across his back and shoulders.

When he opened his eyes, Sanji was surprised to be assaulted by color. He blinked once, twice, and lifted his head. He squinted, trying to make sense of what he saw.

It took him a moment, but Sanji's brain finally processed that sitting on the nightstand was a simple glass vase filled with yellow roses.

With his heart trying to pump its way out through his ribcage, Sanji sat up. He stared at the colorful blossoms in quiet shock and mounting delight. There was a small card stuck between the stems and the cook reached out to pull it free. He opened the envelope and felt his chest swell at the few simple words written inside the folded paper.

_One year. Here's to many more._

Sanji smiled, closing the slip of paper and returning it to the envelope. He set it on the night stand and threw off the covers. He stood, stretched, and leaned down to breath in the fresh, clean scent of the flowers. They were truly beautiful, and the brightest shade of yellow he had ever seen.

He pulled on the sweatpants that lay at the foot of the bed and moved down the hall and into the living room. He found it empty, so he continued into the open space of the baby dojo.

Sanji found him there, half dressed and sweat-slicked from his morning workout. He stood, arms folded across his chest, watching the sun rise through the large, corner windows. Scars decorated his dark skin and shifted over thick ropes of muscle. He looked like a warrior god, powerful and dangerous

Crossing the wooden floors, Sanji moved in behind his lover and slipped his arms around the other man's waist. He rested his forehead against a strong neck and sighed as thick, calloused fingers laced between his own. They stood that way for several long moments, just feeling each other, taking in each other's warmth.

Finally, Sanji relinquished his hold so the larger man could turn around and face him. The cook smiled as he looked up into dark eyes. The swordsman smiled back and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. Sanji slanted his mouth over the other's and reached up to grasp gently at a smooth jaw. He pulled his lover into him. He felt strong arms come around his waist, and he sighed softly as he was literally swept off his feet. Sanji didn't know and didn't care where they were headed until he felt the softness of his sheets and comforter against his back.

As Sanji was spread out on the bed and a warm, hard body moved to lie atop him, the blond whispered against the swordsman's lips.

"Thank you, Zoro… They're beautiful…"

Zoro said nothing and trailed kisses down his neck. There were no words that needed to be said anyway, actions were more potent at this moment in time.

Zoro shed their clothes, and as the sun filtered through the curtains of their bedroom window, he took Sanji slowly and gently. He brought them both to their peak gradually, letting the cook savor every moment, every sound, every kiss. Sanji wanted to cry at the tenderness of it. They had made love like this hundreds of times, but Zoro could always make it feel like the first. They came together, breathless, molded to each other's bodies like a living sculpture. Their passion set in each other's skin; soaked through to each other's bones.

When it was over, Sanji lay quietly, trailing fingers up and over toned abs. He dozed as his lover slept beside him. He listened to Zoro's even breathing, and flattened his palm over the swordsman's chest. He felt the steady rhythm of the heart that beat just for him.

Sanji closed his eyes and took a breath that tried to catch in his throat. He wished that this would last forever, because there was no way heaven was better than what he already had.

**END **

A/N

I'm thinking this anniversary is of the day Sanji came out of the coma, not their wedding. Just to clarify.

Yellow roses have many meanings: Deep friendship, happiness, joy, and appreciation. Take that how you will. :D


End file.
